The Tip of My Tongue
The Tip of My Tongue is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixteenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and fifth overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Westfall district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the discovery that a unknown individual was approaching people to attack the political parties along Slipknot's Way, Sienna and the player opted to investigate the neighbourhood to uncover the culprit. While investigating, Sienna confessed she was raised in a neighbourhood like Slipknot's Way and had to claw her way up. As the pair bonded further, they heard a scream and rushed to the scene, only to find a man bleeding from the mouth. Moira and Draco, who were exchanging puns over the victim's demise, confirmed he died after his tongue was cut out, resulting in him choking on his own blood. They also ascertained a series of dog bites, meaning the killer attacked the victim with their dog. After identifying the victim was wannabe gangster Elias Dixon, they questioned con-woman Eloise Stone, along with Havisham heir Sebastian Havisham and amateur crook Evan Matthews, after his charges were dropped. Later, Amethyst returned to the precinct following her visit to her sister, before Antonio insisted that the gang Elias was a member of had issued him a death sentence. They soon rushed to the bar where the gang met, according the local sources, and confronted gang leader Esteban Pike. Esteban then insisted he'd never kill Elias, but Elias lacked the gut to be a member and they had to "kill" him from their society. Dog wrangler Selene Mitchell was also questioned for the murder. Evan revealed that Elias told him he'd get the prior into the gang, but never did, backing out of his word and avoiding Evan, angering him. Sebastian was also confronted when evidence of meetings between him and the deceased were uncovered, but he insisted it was because he wanted to know what crimes the gang had cleaned up for his family over the years. Then, Cornelius insisted that Pedro was on the murder scene, calling for a dog. Pedro then revealed he'd spotted a dog capable of the marks on the victim's body and was calling for them. Just as he spoke, a dog walked up to a cheerful Pedro, who took him back to his lab. They then discovered the dog belonged to Selene and was indeed the dog who attacked the victim. Eloise was confronted after conning Elias of his life savings and it was soon discovered that Elias was informing the police of the gang's movements, enraging Esteban. Finally, the killer was exposed as Eloise. When confronted in her garage, Eloise saw no reason to lie further and confessed to the truth, pleading that she never meant to kill Elias. She insisted that she conned Elias of his savings as she needed it to pay rent, otherwise she'd be kicked onto the streets. Believing that the gang would support Elias, unaware of their problems, Eloise did so without hesitation. However, Elias demanded the money back, or he promised he'd make Eloise's life a living hell. Eloise tried to get Elias off her back, but he refused, wanting his money back. In an effort to scare him off, Eloise headed to Selene's garden and took the dog, who she'd bonded with and trained with scraps of food. She then had the dog attack him, but he refused to give up. In a panic, she chopped his tongue out to force him into silence. Eloise then started crying, insisting that Elias choked and she was too scared to call for help. After he died, Eloise fled in fear. Despite Eloise's remorse, Judge Haddid decreed that Eloise still conned and killed Elias, and covered it up. For her crime, Eloise was sentenced to twenty-eight years in jail. Afterwards, Tobias asked to accompany the player to the neighbourhood, in order to find out the truth behind the attacks. The pair first elected to question Evan on the attacks, knowing his connection to them. After walking past a nattering crowd, featuring those arguing over the Unity Party's emphasis on safety versus the Valour Party's ideal of cleaning up the streets. Upon confrontation, Evan revealed he wanted to know the truth also, and told them to investigate Esteban's gang who had approached both him and Savannah. They then approached Antonio for advice, where he opted to trade places with Tobias. The player and Antonio then headed back to the gang's hangout to find evidence of prior misdemeanours, eventually finding the proof they needed. Armed with the evidence, they confronted Esteban. Knowing Esteban wouldn't crack, Antonio then suggested Esteban confess to his part in the attacks on the political parties and help the team, in return for immunity against his past misdemeanours. Esteban then revealed his gang were being paid generously to recruit troubled individuals to perform specific tasks, like the bombing in the wine cellar and the arson on the suburban road. Esteban then insisted he knew nothing else, except the woman who approached them - Octavia Stanley. Sienna then applauded Antonio on his quick thinking. Meanwhile, Charity asked for the player's help in deciphering her late husband's involvement in the attacks. Armed with the knowledge that Arnold's sketch matched the bomb in the wine cellar, they decided to search Slipknot's Way once more. After recovering another sketch of Arnold's, they retrieved Selene's fingerprints from them. Selene then confessed that Elias found the sketches while walking along the road and tried to have them pawned for money. With this, they headed back to Elias' house where they found the remaining sketches, including one of a young Hope. The pair also found a faint substance on the sketch paper which they sent to Pedro for analysis. A saddened Pedro then informed Charity the substance was poison, before Moira entered the laboratory. She recounted how, armed with Pedro's results, she conferred with Arnold's medical reports. Moira then admitted that she believed Arnold was poisoned gradually over time, creating the illusion of an illness. When Charity asked to know if it was true, Moira insisted she was positive with her results. Back in the precinct, the team commented on Charity staying inside her office. Hope then returned, unaware of the news, and insisted she'd had a marvellous meeting with Sebastian, commenting on his "beautiful" eyes. Before long, Charity exited her office and told the team that they all needed to persevere, as it was up to them to protect the city. She then instructed the team to find Octavia and discover her involvement, while she told Hope the news. Summary Victim *'Elias Dixon' (found bleeding from the mouth along Slipknot's Way) Murder Weapon *'Hatchet' Killer *'Eloise Stone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect eats pineapple. *The suspect has read By Hook o' by Crook. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a piercing. *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect eats pineapple. *The suspect has read By Hook o' by Crook. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect has read By Hook o' by Crook. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a piercing. *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect eats pineapple. *The suspect has read By Hook o' by Crook. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns a dog. *The suspect eats pineapple. *The suspect has read By Hook o' by Crook. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a ring. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer owns a dog. *The killer eats pineapple. *The killer has read By Hook o' by Crook. *The killer has a piercing. *The killer wears a ring. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Slipknot's Way. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cap, Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Driver's License) *Analyze Driver's License. (07:00:00; Victim identified: Elias Dixon; New Crime Scene: Run-Down House) *Investigate Run-Down House. (Clues: Money Pouch, Golden Pieces, Brass Knuckles) *Examine Money Pouch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Eloise Stone) *Interrogate Eloise on the pouch in the victim's house. *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Havisham Brooch; New Suspect: Sebastian Havisham) *Interrogate Sebastian on why his brooch was in the house. *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: E MATTHEWS; New Suspect: Evan Matthews) *Question Evan Matthews. *Examine Cap. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pineapple) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a dog) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gang Hangout. (Clues: Broken Pin, Torn Letter) *Examine Broken Pin. (Result: Gang Pin; New Suspect: Esteban Pike) *Confront Esteban over his death order. (Attribute: Esteban owns a dog) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Confession Letter) *Analyze Confession Letter. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read By Hook o' by Hook; New Crime Scene: Decrepit Couch) *Investigate Decrepit Couch. (Clues: White Pieces, Pinned Message, Leash) *Examine White Pieces. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (06:00:00) *Confront Evan over the message on the fake skull. (Attribute: Evan owns a dog and has read By Hook o' by Crook) *Examine Pinned Message. (Result: Sebastian's Demands) *Confront Sebastian over demanding the victim to tell him the truth. (Attribute: Sebastian owns a dog, eats pineapple, and has read By Hook o' by Crook) *Examine Leash. (Result: S MITCHELL; New Suspect: Selene Mitchell) *Confront Selene over the dog attack. (Attribute: Selene owns a dog and eats pineapple) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Dog Collar. (Result: Selene's Name) *Confront Selene over owning the dog that attacked the victim. (Attribute: Selene has read By Hook o' by Crook; New Crime Scene: Old Shack) *Investigate Old Shack. (Clues: Locked Satchel, Broken Device) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Empty Satchel) *Analyze Empty Satchel. (08:00:00) *Confront Eloise over the victim's missing money. (Attribute: Eloise owns a dog, eats pineapple, and has read By Hook o' by Crook) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Wire) *Question Esteban on the victim being an informant. (Attribute: Esteban eats pineapple and has read By Hook o' by Crook) *Investigate Gang Memorabilia. (Clues: Gang Gear, Old Crate) *Examine Gang Gear. (Result: Tongue) *Analyze Tongue. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a piercing) *Examine Old Crate. (Result: Hatchet) *Anlyze Hatchet. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Winds of Change (4/6). (No stars) Winds of Change (4/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Westfall